Keri Yuuhi
by Animelove100
Summary: Naruto wakes up in his bed one morning. When he gets up to go to the bathroom he looks up and sees a girl looking back at him. Naruto has to struggle with his sudden transformation and all his friends as well. He must decide wether to continue being a ninja, become a normal teenage girl, or something else entirely.


**hey AnimeLove00 here with a Naruto Fanfic I alway's wanted to try This it's like a game for an example like this am gonna create 1 Chapter then pass it on get it if you Reader's don't PM me ok .**

**ok here I go.**

* * *

Naruto was tossing and turning in bed as his alarm clock went off.

"Shut uupp!" Naruto mumbled to himself

Inevitably Naruto got up to go to the bathroom. As he was walked in and towards the toilet. He pulled down the elastic of his boxers and got ready to pee. He reached in and at first, didn't feel anything.

What the heck!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief as his hand felt a soft slit where his manhood was supposed to be. Naruto ran to the mirror and was shocked to see a girl looking back at him. Naruto noticed that his hair was now long and his face was drastically changed.

"This seems so real! This skin and this hair it all seems real!" Naruto shouted in panic

Whlie he was looking in the mirror, he noticed he completely changed, his hair was Black, his eyes were Red, his whisker marks were gone, and had F size breast. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!?"

"Oh no! Not my voice to! I sound like a girl too!" Naruto screamed loudly.

Then suddenly, Naruto heard a knock on the door.

"Naruto! Are you ready to help at the shop today?" Sakura asked

"Crap! I forgot about that."

Without thinking, Naruto answers the door.

Sakura is. . .Shocked Who are you!?" Sakura asked.

"It's me. . .Naruto." He said

But Sakura Did'nt Believe him

"Seriously. Im Naruto."

Sakura was still to Shocked that she Sakura starts to back away from her. "Stay away from me!" she said She then ran off.

"Crap, now what do I do?" Maybe Grandma Tsunade can help me Naruto muttered.

* * *

**(The Hokage Tower)**

As soon as he got there he started to Explain Everything as best he could.

"Interesting. . .so you just woke up this morning and you were like this?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded her head. "Yeah, so what should I do?"

Tsunade then. . .Called Shizune in "What do you need Lady Tsunade?"

"I need you to give Naruto here a check up."

"WHA-?" Naruto asked suprised

"We need to make sure that you're a girl through and through." Tsunade said

Shizune directed a protesting Naruto to the nurses office.

Tsunade then Called in Kurenai.

**(30 Minutes Later)**

"Im sorry that im late Lady Hokage!" she said

Tsunade explains the situation.

"So I want you and Asuma to Take care of Naruto!" Tsunade stated.

"I would be honored to take care of Naruto. By the way, what her new name?" Kurenai asked.

"We haven't decided yet." Tsunade said.

* * *

**(Mean While With Naruto and Shizune)**

Shizune was just about to start.

"Wait Shizune!" Naruto said

"What's wrong?"

"I've never seen in a girls pants. What's in here?" Naruto asked while pointing at his zipper.

Just then. . .Kurenai and Tsunade enter the Room and Kurenai Explains by Using banana "if this is the guy." Kurdnai said as she put the banana in Naruto's mouth. "Then your mouth is what is in your pants!"

"What's it called?" Naruto asked

"It's a vagina." Shizune said

"What's it for?" Naruto asked

Pleasure Kurenai Answered.

After an hour of explaining to Naruto, she was green at the face.

Everybody Started to Laugh at her "Cheer up Naruto! At least we didn't have Jiraiya explain it to ya!" Tsunade said

"Does it feel good?" Naruto asked?

Like Paradise Kurenai Answered.

"You can do it later Naruto!" Kurenai exclaimed

"Right now we've. . ."got to get you some new Clothes so They They put a laptop in Naruto's lap.

"So we're gonna stick with Naruto then?" Tsunade asked

Everyone nodded In aggremant

"Let me pull up a few outfits for you to choose from." said Kurenai

"It has to be orange." Naruto said

Naruto saw an outfit that was a orange dress similar to Temari but had a large blue bow in the back instead of the sash.

"What about this one?" Kurenai asked?

"I guess that could work." Naruto said with a blush.

"Don't worry Naruto, you can borrow some of my old clothes as you get older." Kurenai said.

"I don't want a lot of clothes." Naruto said

"Youve got a lot to learn Naruto." said Kurenai in response to Naruto's last comment. "Now we've gotta look at something for your hair."

Kurenai types something else in.

"How about this blue headband?"

"How would I wear that?" asked Naruto?

"You can put in a pony-tail like Ino." Kurenai said.

"Oh, that would look nice on you Naruto." Tsunade said as Shizune nodded her head in agreement.

"So do you want to wear your forehead protected on your waist or neck or what?" asked Kurenai

Naruto tried to put it over her Breast "That doesn't work Naruto! I've tried it." said Tsunade

"Where then?" Naruto asked?

How about around the neck Kurenai Suggested.

"Like Hinata huh?" Naruto said as she tied it lightly around her neck. "This could work."

Kurenai smiled. "Looks nice on you."

"Now there one last thing to discuss. Being. . ."Naruto's new Name Kurenai Said Like how About Keri Yuuhi Kurenai Answered.

I Like it the girl Now Named Keri Yuuhi Answered.

"Alright, now that Keri Yuuhi is in existence, we need to make up a reason for Naruto's disappearance." Tsunade Said.

How about a Long Term Mission Like Mapping The World or Something Shizune Answered.

"Alright then." Tsunade said.

Keri then remembered something. "Wait what about Sakura? She saw me in my old apartment."

Tsunade then called Sakura into her Office and Explains Everything to her.

Kurenai decided to quickly threaten her that she did say anything that she'll a genjutsu to make her think she's in a Yuri strip joint.

"Can you teach me some genjutsu?" Naruto asked.

I don't know We know that youve got wind chakra nature." said Kurenai "How bout I have your 'daddy' Asuma teach you chakra flow?"

Keri nodded but was truly nervous.

When they arrived they find that. . .Asuma is Home Who is that?" Asuma asked from the tv chair

"This is Keri. Keri YUUHI!"

"Hello Keri. I like your dress. Especially that big bow."

"Whatever." Kurenai pinched Keri. "Ow! I mean thank you so much for noticing!"

"So Keri here is gonna be staying with us! Would you teach her some wind techniques baby?"

"Only if you come too." Asuma said while he grabbed her waist and pulled her in tight. "Do you have a weapon Keri?"

No she Answered.

"Would you like one?" Asuma said as he took out his trench knives.

No Thanks she said.

"But you need something." Asuma said "How about a . . ."pole.

"Alright." Naruto said as she then yawn.

"Long day?" Asuma asked.

More then you know Keri Answered.

"Just do you know, my student Shikamaru is coming over."

"Wait! Why?! I mean uhhh. . Who is that?" Keri asked

"He's like a son to me. We're gonna play some chess. I bet youll like him!"

"I don't know..."

"Do you wanna play chess with us?"

Sure "That sounds like fun." Keri acts.

Soon there a knock at the door and. . .it's Shikamaru and temari Hey there Shikamaru! Kurenai has a cousin over so be nice." Asuma shouted from around the corner

"I'm here to Mr. Sarutobi!" said Temari

"Good to see you!" said Kurenai "I'd like you two to meet my cousin Keri!"

Shikamaru shook Naruto's hand and looked her up and down. Temari smacked him on the head.

"I really like your outfit Keri! It reminds me of what I wore at the chuunin exams." Temari said

"Uh thanks."

so They started to play chesss and soon it was Keri and Temari's turn so they started to play while Talking "Your outfit's pretty nice." Keri said.

"Thanks." Temari said.

"Do you want to learn how to use that pole over there?" Temari asked

"Asuma was gonna teach me." Naruto said shyly

"We can go practice after!" said Temari.

"This wouldn't be that bad of I didn't have this giant bow. Or this dress. Or any of it!" Keri thought

"I really like that bow!" Temari said

"~sigh~ thanks."

so they decided to Train half of the day Until Temari decieded to take Keri to a girls Night out.

You know, this bow is starting to show more uses then I thought." Naruto said as she was hanging out with Temari.

"Your pretty good with it to." Temari said as they arrived at. . .A bath House Kurenai Keri and Temari went into the changing room.

"Start undressing." Kurenai told Naruto

When Kurenai and Temari were naked, Naruto . . .Blushed heavily

"Don't worry Keri. It's just us girls here." said Kurenai

"Stop saying that." Keri mumbled

"Alright then. Just try not to get a ?" said Kurenai who wiped a bit of blood off Keri's face.

"So when was your last boyfriend?" asked Temari

"She had one back in uhhh. . Where was it Keri?" said Kurenai.

"A few months ago!" Naruto quickly said as she entered the water.

Was he really big and strong?" Temari asked?

"Yeah and VERY sexy!" Naruto said as she covered her mouth. "The hell?!" She thought.

They all then. . .Enjoyed the water in Silence that was Until Temaro bought up another Quesion.

"Did you take it on top or bottom?" asked Temari?

Naruto asked Kurenai what she meant. so she Explains.

Ew gross! So you just get on your hands and knees and get..."

"Yup" Kurenai said

"That sounds awful!" said Keri

"You'll get used to it. I mean... You get used to it haha!" Kurenai said

"Why did you break up?" asked Temari?

Naruto pout. "He like, cheated on me for a blonde bimbo." Naruto then cover her mouth again. "Again!? THE HELL!?" She thought.

"That was weird. . ." Kurenai thought.

**(After the Bath)**

"I have a brother that you would absolutely adore!" said Temari

"Oh uh that's okay. I'm fine!" said Keri

"Look how about we go get some shoes and talk about it?" asked Temari

Naruto looked at Kurenai. Kurenai nodded

Naruto put on his orange dress and tied the big ble bow and slid her pole inside.

As they walked. . .So would you rather start on the cute ones or the sexy ones?" Temari asked?

Naruto thought it was manlier to go with. . .Cute.

* * *

When they got there. Naruto got. . Standard Kuniochi heels.

"I guess there ok if you're going for practicality." Temari said

"Yeah."

"How about these?" said Kurenai. holding Black high heels in her hand.

"Oh my god you should totally get em!" shouted Temari

"Uhhhhh" Keri said dumbstruck

"Look they're even blue just like your bow! You just HAVE to get em!" shouted Temari

"I'm gonna buy them Keri. Wether you like it or not." Kurenai said.

**(15 minutes later)**

Temari Forced Keri out of the Store with the heels on. Keri was having a hard time because she was having trouble with the heels The 3 Decieded to go home and go to bed

* * *

**(End of Episode 1)**

**So who is Gonna create Episode 2**

**if you Guy's/Girls decide to make this a yuri please don't put Sakura I really don't like same goes for Sasuke No Offence Sakura and sakura fans but its not my choice anymore am gonna Let you Reader's decide her Future.**

**Remember you Must take Episode 1 to make to make Episode 2**

**who ever made a Chapter like i Did you Must put there Name on it like Episode 1 was created by Animelove100 like that. you know**

**So any Taker's**

**Can you Future writer's write in English instead of Japanse don't get me wrong it's cool and all But can you Future writer's write in Nothing but English for me please that's all am asking.**


End file.
